Thomas Myers
Thomas Myers is a 17-year-old son of Tyche. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Thomas Myers is a 17-year-old son of Tyche. He is friendly, sarcastic, and clever. Thomas makes friends pretty easily despite his overall awkwardness. He usually has good intentions and likes meeting new people and making friends. Thomas has a sarcastic sense of humor that can sometimes cause him to unintentionally come off as rude or stuck up, but he is just a generally sarcastic person. Thomas is insanely smart and has an IQ of 160. He tends to downplay his intelligence so not many people know exactly how smart he is. Thomas knows pretty much everything from the square root of 297 to what the circumference of Pluto is. He dreams to someday leave camp and go into the real world to become a software engineer at Google. He has an overall charmingly awkward personality that makes him very likeable to most people. Thomas's fatal flaw is curiosity. He doesn't like being left hanging and is always wanting to know more. Early Life Thomas Myers was born on October 30, 1998 to Patrick Myers and Tyche, the goddess of luck and fate in New York City, New York. Patrick and Tyche met in a small bar in the middle of New York City. Patrick immediately fell in love with Tyche. It wasn't long until Tyche ended up pregnant with Thomas. Shortly after she gave birth to him, she told Patrick everything. She told him who she really was and who Thomas would grow up to be. She explained that she would have no choice but to leave. Patrick was angry at first, but eventually got over it once he realized that there was nothing he could do but listen to her and raise Thomas to be the best person he could be. Thomas grew up with his single dad in a small apartment building above the family restaurant Patrick owns. He overall had a happy childhood up until he turned thirteen. This was when Thomas started seeing, for the first time, bits and pieces of his future. He his future self at a place called Camp Half-Blood. He told his dad about what he had seen. At first Thomas thought it was just some crazy dream. Patrick decided that it was time for Thomas to know about his mother. He told him everything: from when he met Tyche in a hole in the wall bar to when she left after Thomas was born. Patrick told him what Tyche had said right before leaving: "Thomas has been gifted with many powers. One day, he'll learn to control them at a place called Camp Half-Blood." It was a lot for 13-year-old Thomas to take in at the time, especially with him beginning to discover his so called powers. Later on after arriving at Camp, he learned that he has the power to grant wishes. He quite likes this power because it gives him the ability to help others, but he would never use it to grant his own wishes. More recently, Thomas uncovered his ability to be able to see bits of the past. Occasionally, he can see small glimpses of the past and future, but he can't control when this happens or how often. Appearance Thomas has dark brown hair and eyes. He has fair skin and a few freckles on his face as well as the rest of his body. Thomas is near-sighted and has glasses, but he doesn't like wearing them because he thinks he looks stupid. Thomas's model is Dylan O'Brien. Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Thomas can see glimpses of the future *Thomas can see glimpses of the past *Thomas can grant wishes *Thomas has an IQ of 165 *Thomas's weapon of choice is a sword Gallery 1383742388527633_animate.gif 1d6b52436eb371c5d3d031ce57bcb396.jpg 7f79ce5e34cf20d86efc0197ee161cd1.jpg dylan-obrien-gage-skidmore-in-article.png tumblr_ncdg9s6cSO1sczp1xo1_500.gif dylan-obrien.jpg tumblr_ntqtauvOUf1tjeclto2_500.gif teenwolf304hd_1283.jpeg dylan-o-brien-is-on-the-rise-in-hollywood-here-s-why-he-will-be-the-next-big-star-dyan-o-400871.jpg dylan-obrien-the-internship-glasses.jpg Dylan-OBrien-Favorite-Music-Movies-Sports-Biography.jpg tumblr_m809ajrIzV1rt3fn2.gif 3225581_orig.jpg tumblr_n7wze3bOhH1rqmeyxo2_250.gif Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_7_Weaponized_Stiles_Concentrates.png tumblr_n6sayjKI4b1txcw78o1_500.gif b208579a08f7fd7388134affe485a4ff.jpg tumblr_np8c21eXQD1tjeclto1_250.gif Category:Camper Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Child of Tyche Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Seventeen Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes